reclaimchicagonfandomcom-20200213-history
HOWTO - Create an event in Basecamp
Create the event # Go to Basecamp main page. #* To the left of Projects, hit the button that says +New. #* From the drop-down menu, hit +New from template. #* Click Choose your template... and click the event that you want to create from the drop-down menu. #* Click Next. #* Name the project "NORTH SIDE | (month) (name of event type)". For instance: "NORTH SIDE | June Creating Community Canvass". # Click the newly created event under Projects. Invite people to the "project" # Under the name of the event, there will be a small white box that says Invite people to the project... Click that. # In the middle of the page will be some text that says Or, invite them to the project via email. Under that will be a table. In the leftmost column is a box that says Name. Click inside that box. Start typing the name of a person who is going to work on this event with you. This should be an expansive list, please do not work on events with too small of a team. Two things might happen as you start typing their name: #* If they are in Basecamp, a drop down menu will appear with their name. You can click on the name or just press enter if their name is first on the list, and Basecamp will fill in their details. #* If they are not yet in the system, finish typing their name. Press Tab on your keyboard or just click the box next to the name that says Email. Fill in their email. # When you have added everybody would will be involved with the event, click Send invitations in the green box on the bottom of the table # Look for the bottom left white box on the screen for a box that says Schedule and click on that. # Scroll to the bottom of the schedule page. Click the name of the event. # Click Edit in the top left corner of the screen. # Click the ✅ green checkbox next to All day? and give the event a time. # Make sure the event dates are correct for Starts and Ends. # Click Update this event on the bottom of the screen. # Click the name of the event in blue, just under Home. # Click Project Home from the drop-down menu. Assign todos # Click To-dos in the top left of the square white boxes. # This is the list of things to do before the event. Hover over the name of a task. While hovering, next to the task it will say Assign/Schedule... or just Assign. Click on that. # This brings up a menu under the task. Click on the text that says Assign to... and start typing the name of the person you want to assign the task to. #* Like before, Basecamp will start auto-filling so you can click the name of the person or just press enter if they're on the top of the list. #* Click the box underneath which says either Add to the schedule... or Due on. #* Click the box that says Due date... or click on the date to make sure it's correct. # Every task needs a person assigned to it and a due date that is before or on the event date. Please do not leave a task without a person and a due date, as this means that the task might get missed. Do not assign all the tasks to yourself. I cannot stress all of this enough: accountability and openness is what this organization is about and what this Project Management Software is trying to facilitate. Thanks for following this all the way through. At this point, you can sleep easy at night knowing that shit won't get missed. At this point it might be a good idea to create the event in Action Network et al.